Bio: Helena Bertillini as Crossbow
by SoreSystem09
Summary: Fear Crossbow! the newest assassin roaming Gotham's streets.


Helena Bertinelli as Crossbow:

Helena Bertinelli used to love abolishing gangs and protecting Gotham City; that was a past shrouded by hatred and tragedies that eventually created Crossbow. Back when Helena was still the Huntress, life was beyond remarkable for her. She was a vigilante who often partnered with the Batman to rid the streets of criminals. Serving justice to outlaws was an unforgettable experience until she had to make a deal with the devil. One melancholy night patrolling above rooftops, Huntress stalked the filthy creature who stole from a local jewelry store. It was a game of cat and mouse as she waited her prey out in the shadows that provided for her the best of camouflage. The devious man rounded a corner by an eerie apartment complex and grinned down at his hand full of treasures. Huntress smiled as the man was oblivious to her now shuffling in the nearby darkness. In the blink of an eye, Huntress aimed and shot her crossbow across the street and smirked when the hook latched itself onto a wall. Without a sound, she tapped the criminal on his shoulder. As soon as he saw the woman's costume in the moonlight, he took off. The guy didn't get too far because he was close lined by the Huntress' extended wire. The heroine stepped over to the crippled man and with a wink of her eye; she swiftly kicked him square in the face. After tying the man to a lamppost for the police to take care of, the Huntress unclipped her grapple gun and swung into the shadows once more. As she crept along the edge of an apartment's roof, Huntress heard an argument breakout inside one of the rooms. She quietly tiptoed closer to the commotion in order to hear their heated conversation. Peering inside, Huntress saw a familiar man wearing an orange and dark blue suit that reminded her of the ocean in the moonlight. While the two men conversed about not upholding their part of a contract, the man wearing the costume reached behind his back and aimlessly decapitated the helpless thug. Huntress formed fist out of rage as she felt disgust towards the killer. Apparently she wasn't completely blanketed in darkness because the man cocked his head to the window spotting Huntress. There he was, Deathstroke, in all his glory. The assassin didn't favor others spying on his business matters, especially heroes. Huntress just stared at the bounty hunter with wide-eyes. Deathstroke swiftly brought up a pistol and began shooting at the shocked vigilante. She was lucky she had fast reflexes or she would have plummeted to her death. Huntress jumped onto the fire escape and carefully zip-lined above the street with alertness and precision. The assassin followed the Huntress' trail enraged by her interference. Huntress rushed through the streets of Gotham trying to escape the clutches of Deathstroke. To no prevail, the marksman targeted the mask woman with a dart gun. Unaware of the laser pointer on her back, a dart blasted with great accuracy piercing the Huntress' skin. Her vision became blurry due to the assassin's slumber dart. Instead of turning at the alley's corner, Huntress feebly smashed herself up against the wall and tiring even quicker from the chase. As she tried to keep her eyes open from dozing off, the sight of Deathstroke's silhouette filled Huntress' eyes with tears as she knew what would happen to her. The bounty hunters fist slammed into the Huntress' face with great force knocking her unconscious. Later, Huntress awoke in a low-lit room appearing to be some sort of basement. She could hear the clattering feet of scurrying rats scavenging for food. The pain from the welt forming from her head reminded the Huntress of the devastating punch she received before blacking out. She heard a creaking sound of a door opening and then the slamming came soon after; Deathstroke slowly took each step down the stairs scaring the Huntress even more. A scream barely escaped her duct taped mouth as the hit man walked towards her. Deathstroke placed his hands behind his back examining his captive while pacing the floor. He didn't know whether to slit her throat or deprive her of the freedom she longed for. Deathstroke then thought of taking the Huntress' life and making her his pawn. She watched as the villain grabbed a chair and sat directly in front of her. Chills slithered down her spine in pure fright while Deathstroke asked her questions of her whereabouts. She broke under pressure, letting herself crumble beneath his superiority. After her story, the Huntress was asked a question by the dark assassin. The heroic vigilante had to either give up her life of crime fighting in order to serve Deathstroke and become his death bringing partner or be killed immediately in the most gruesome way possible. Gotham never felt the same to its citizens when the disappearance of the Huntress weighed on their hearts. The first night, Deathstroke found the next victim on his contract, Catwoman. The great assassin jumped from the rooftop and landed nearby the feline woman. She made a cat related remark and ran for the nearest path out of there. A round house kick from a masked woman knocked Catwoman onto her butt. The confused cat-lady stretched out whining about her newly given bruise. Deathstroke reached for his katana and held it ready to finish off the cat burglar. He then hefted Catwoman into the night sky and with a flip followed by a powerful kick; Catwoman was launched into the cold air. From the shadows, the masked woman quickly placed a crossbow on her arm and shot at the flailing woman in mid-air. Several arrows impaled the thief and she died instantaneously. Deathstroke was delighted with his fulfilled contract because he would be receiving his reward soon. The mysterious archer stepped into the only dim light available. Deathstroke and the woman left Catwoman's body in the alley to rot away. Upon receiving their reward for completing Catwoman's contract, the two villains went out finding new victims for cash. Gotham won't be the only city who will know the evil duo, Deathstroke and Crossbow.


End file.
